Pirates of the Caribbean: From Distant Horizons
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is on a quest for the Lake of Souls, his final hope for immortality.  But evil Lord Garret wants to kill him and will stop at nothing.  All characters, full summary inside, rating may go up. Jalicka & Willabeth. Reviews appreciated!


**Summary: In the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean: From Distant Horizons, Captain Jack Sparrow has one last hope for immortality. The mythical Lake of Souls, said to grand everlasting life to those who enter it, is Jack's new quest. But shadows of the past have come back to haunt him. The ruthless Lord Garret has sworn to kill Jack, and he has the leverage he needs to do it. Between Barbossa with the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack with the Black Pearl, and Will Turner captaining the Flying Dutchman, will they be able to rescue their friends, lovers, or even themselves? All Jalica, some Willabeth, some BarbossaXoc.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned this wonderful series!**

* * *

><p>Chocolate eyes shadowed by the shade of a hat flicked between two opponents. Measuring. Calculating. In a sudden decision the woman made her move, striking sharp and fast as a snake. Spinning thrice, her steel blade sliced cleanly through one man's chest and he fell. Not dead, but too injured to continue lest he risk bleeding out. The other's eyes widened at the precision of the cut and she smirked dangerously-no one else in the world knew her move. Well, except for one man.<p>

Turning on her heel, the Spanish woman flicked her blade tauntingly, obviously confident and frighteningly skilled. Beads of sweat glittered on the smaller man's forehead, from the heat of the battle and the thick material of the red uniform he wore.

"I will ask once more," the Latina snapped, "who sent you?" She had him backed into a corner and cowering. There was a dangerous, wild glint in her eyes. One that said she might have enjoyed the thrill of this battle once, but now she cared for nothing. The door to the tavern banged open, and in one deft movement the hilt of the woman's sword knocked the soldier out as she spun around, snarling at the new arrivals. More soldiers come to take her away.

She waited for the door to swing back so she could duel, but the redcoats kept coming. The pirate fell back into a defense as half a dozen bayonets were pointed at her. She was good, one of the best, but she wasn't stupid. She could not win this fight.

Refusing to lower her weapon yet, she barely flinched as the sharp click of boots echoed from the hall. She sneered at the small, stiff man who entered the room behind his soldiers. His head was held high, but she noted with satisfaction that he stayed hidden behind the men he commanded.

"What do you want?" the lady pirate snapped in Spanish; if they intended to talk with her, she would not make it easy for them. But the English militant just smirked at her, a cold glint in his eyes.

"Angelica Teach, you are under arrest for acts committed against the Spanish and English crowns," Lord Garret made a motion with his hands and half a dozen guards lunged at her.

* * *

><p>Angelica was dragged aboard the ship by several of the soldiers, kicking and yelling the whole way. It was a vain hope that someone would hear her calls, but she would not go peacefully. She would not give in to them.<p>

"Relieve her of her affects and put her in a cell." Lord Garret stood tall and proud before her, his sand-blond hair pulled into a neat ponytail. Angelica starred coldly at him, her eyes fiery, but he just smiled.

"Now, my dear, would you kindly hand over your weapons?"

"Never." She hissed. Garret smirked.

"Very well." He nodded and the three men holding her arms were joined by two others who took her sword and the revolver she hid in her boot, next unclipping her shoulder strap and taking her hat, being none too gentle about it. "I will call for you shortly, but until then…." Garret motioned for her to be taken below and she was shoved away.

"tome sus manos fuera de mí! hijos de puta!" By the time they had reached the prison, she had at least convinced them to let her walk on her own. Her brown waves fell back over her shoulder when she lifted her chin, determined to keep her dignity; but that didn't stop her surprised gasp when she saw the other prisoners who would be her company.

"Angelica." The sickly-looking man in the cell before her whispered; a man she knew all too well. Despite her best control, she couldn't repress the tremble that went through her at the sight of her friend, imprisoned and mistreated like this.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! Another chapter coming soon!<strong>


End file.
